New Years Eve
by Kendal-Rose
Summary: A lonely New Years Eve becomes something worth remembering. Connie and OC.
1. Chapter 1

He had been working in her A and E for all of three weeks and she hadn't failed to notice the way he looked at her. His bright, green eyes hardly left her whenever they worked together. Those eyes, she noticed, were quite possibly the most striking eyes she'd ever seen on anybody, ever. They complimented his dark hair and lightly tanned skin in a way that made her wonder why on earth he worked for the NHS instead of some upmarket modelling company. As he brushed past her before handing her a coffee, she inhaled, watching how his muscles flexed underneath his perfectly fitting shirt.

"Thought you could do with this Mrs. Beauchamp," he smiled, his serious face, now highlighted by his smile,

"Thank you, and please, it's Connie," she replied,

"Connie," he repeated quietly, his Irish accent making her shiver. Not visibly she hoped.

"So what are you doing tonight?" he asked, as they moved around each other in the large A and E, not quite touching.

She shrugged, "Can I tell you something?" she asked, watching as he stepped closer to her as he nodded, his head dipping so he could watch her more intently,

"I'm at somewhat of a loss of what to do," she admitted, "I dropped my lovely daughter at her fathers this morning, and I just can't bring myself to attend my friend's New Year's Eve party without a date," she smiled, stopping herself from reaching out and touching his face. "What are you doing Mr. Harding?"

He bit back a comment about spending the night with her and shrugged, "I too, find myself at a bit of a lose end," he replied,

"Gone are the days spent seeing in the New Year getting horribly drunk and dancing hey?" She smiled, her eyes capturing his all over again,

"Forgive me, and please feel free to tell me where to stick my Irish charm, but how about we spend this evening together?" He laughed, before shaking his head, "Not like that… erm… I know a beautiful restaurant overlooking the harbour… the manager owes me a favour,"

"You must have millions of women wanting to take you out… why me?" she asked, closing the gap between them subconsciously,

"Because you happen to be the most wonderful surgeon I've worked with in a long time, if ever… and because you look beautiful stood there in those scrubs," he uttered, his voice trailing off as Cal entered the ED.

She blushed, something that didn't go unnoticed by Patrick, "Okay," she smiled, "As long as I don't have to wear my scrubs to dinner,"

He shook his head, "No… shall I pick you up at eight?"

She nodded, writing down her address and handing it to him on a Holby City post-it, "I'll see you at eight,"

He smiled, his fingertips brushing her own as he took the post-it from her perfectly manicured hands. He was unable to resist capturing her hands in his own, slipping his much larger fingers in-between his, his thumb stroking her own, "I look forward to it," he whispered into her ear, his breathe tickling her neck. She dipped her head, before turning and leaving the ED, trying to remember the last time a man had made butterflies flutter their wings in her stomach like that.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you have all had a lovely Christmas and have lots of fun planned to see in the New Year, this part is for Constance

"Jesus," he uttered as he pulled up outside the address that she had given him. The woman had expensive taste. He pulled on his hand break, turned off his lights and stepped out onto the gravel drive, locking his car. He inhaled, before knocking on the door and shook his head, wondering what the night ahead of him would bring.

She opened the door, a soft smile on her face, "Come in," she smiled, "I just need to find my shoes." She disappeared as quickly as he'd arrived and he shook his head, running his fingertips over a picture of her and her daughter.

"Sorry," she smiled, "I'm ready,"

"Jesus Christ," he uttered again, before he could stop himself.

"I hope there's a good reason for you using the good lord's name in vain," she smiled, looking up at him under dark, curled lashes.

He smiled, "You… you look breath taking,"

"You prefer this than the green scrubs then?" She asked, pulling on her jacket, before adjusting her hair.

"Somewhat," he laughed lightly, his lips falling to her cheek, "You're beautiful,"

"And you are making me blush," she admitted, as he opened the door, his strong arms holding it open for her as she stepped out in front of him.

"Come on Connie," he responded, holding open his car door for her, watching as she stopped and looked up at him, making his gut tighten somewhat uncomfortably, "Surely men tell you that all the time,"

She ran her hand up his chest, unable to stop herself, "Yes, usually when I'm naked and they are about to have sex with me," she admitted, unusually open with him, "And I figure that's what all men deem the polite thing to say before they have sex,"

He laughed, "Well you are indeed beautiful, and I don't quite think my heart could take seeing you with no clothes on just yet,"

She laughed, shaking her head before she got into his car, "Come on then Mr. Harding, I'm starving."

They sat closely in the candlelit restaurant, gently clinking their glasses together before they each took a sip. "You haven't taken your eyes off me since you started here," she told him gently, watching as he reached for her hand, as he had earlier in the day. He looked at her; those eyes felt like they were looking into her soul, "You don't mince your words do you?" He smiled, his thumb absent mindedly drawing patterns across her wrist,

She shook her head, taking another sip of her champagne, "No, diplomacy is a skill I've never quite mastered,"

He laughed again, his face lit up so wonderfully by his smile, "I have to admit though Connie, you're quite correct. Forgive me, I just can't help but watch you. I'm completely taken aback by you, by the way you move, the way you dress… by you," he admitted honestly, "And I've said far too much already."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of their evening passed quickly, she found the champagne, the food and more importantly the company was the best she'd had in a long time. As he paid the bill, declining her offer to pay strongly,

"Surely you don't expect to pay when somebody invites you to dinner?" He asked incredulously, his eyes watching her and flicking between her eyes and her full, red lips.

"It's the polite thing to do,"

"Most people just accept that the man pays," he told her, watching as she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at his comment,

"I'm not most people Patrick," she replied, standing up, shivering as his hands ran down her back as he helped her to pull on her jacket,

He nodded, "No… I'm all too aware of that,"

"I know the gentlemanly thing to do would be to drop you home and say thanks for an incredible evening," he begun, taking her hand and leading her from the restaurant,

She nodded, stopping before they got into the taxi and stepping closer to him, her free hand resting on his chest. Her fingertips slipped through the gap in his shirt; scrapping gently against his skin underneath, making him shiver, "But…" she smiled,

"There's nothing I want more than to spend New Year's Eve with you wrapped around me," he replied honestly, "Preferably without any clothes between us,"

She tilted her head, her lips pouting, her dark eyes capturing his all over again, "I think…" her breathe caught uncharacteristically in her throat, "I think that can be arranged," she smiled, leading him into the taxi and giving the taxi driver her address.

"Fuck," he uttered as they entered her house, watching her as she took off her coat and lead him into her kitchen. She opened a bottle of white wine, poured them both a glass, before clinking her glass against his. He watched as she sipped her wine, before he did the same, placing his own now half empty glass onto the work surface. He stepped towards her, taking her glass from her, watching as her chest rose as he closed the gap between them. "I'm going to kiss you," he told her, making her smile momentarily as his large hands slid either side of her neck, up into her hair.

"Close your eyes," he told her, pressing his lips against each of her eyelids gently, before his mouth finally found her own. She inhaled as he placed kiss after kiss on her lips, before his mouth travelled across her neck and behind her ear, "Connie," he uttered, turning her round and unzipping her dress, watching as it fell to the floor. She stood in front of him, her back to his front, dressed only in black heels and ridiculously small underwear.

"Turn around," he asked her, his voice deep and full of lust, making her shiver as she did so. "Fuck," he uttered, making her smile, "Sorry, my language… it's the Irish in me," he admitted, watching as her fingers made light work of his shirt, slipping it from his broad chest,

"I've never slept with an Irish man," she admitted as his lips fell to her collarbones, his teeth biting down softly on her exposed skin as he undid and swiftly removed her bra. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, running his hands across the underside of her other breast, squeezing it gently.

She leaned back against the worktop, before undoing his belt and slipping his trousers down his legs, "Do you think your table is strong enough?" he uttered, gripping her hips, his thumbs circling her skin just above her knickers.

"I hope so," she breathed,

He managed to leave her mouth long enough to lay her down on the table, pulling aside her underwear, "Ridiculous excuse for underwear," he uttered, against her neck as he kissed her right thigh, before slipping his finger in-between her slender legs. She ran her hands across her bare breasts, as he replaced his hands with his mouth,

"Patrick… you don't have too," she began, before crying out as his tongue flicked against her,

"I want too," was all he replied, his hands covering hers as he gently encouraged her to squeeze her now hard nipples,

She came apart there on the table, the first time she'd orgasamed like that, for longer than she'd care to admit,

He scooped her up, and carried her into where he presumed the lounge would be, laying her down on the large sofa, "I'll be with you in a minute," she uttered, in a dream-like state, as he lay next to her, propped up on one arm. "We have all night," he uttered, his mouth covering hers, causing her to moan against him as his hands trailed across her stomach,

"I only have the strength to ask this once," he admitted, removing her pants and then his own, "But are you sure this is what you want?"

She smiled, running her fingertips through his hair, her touch making him want her more than he could ever put into words, "Do you really think I'd be lying here like this if I didn't want this?"

He leaned over her, his weight pushing her down into the couch, "And what exactly would this be Mrs. Beauchamp?"

She pulled his hips closer to her own, her hand trailing up and down his hard length teasingly, "You, inside me, now," she uttered into his ear, making him groan with want.

He entered her slowly, gasping against her neck as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him further inside her. She cried out as he moved slowly and strongly, against her, his mouth pressed hard against her own. His thrusts sped up as she writhed beneath him, and he was somewhat surprised as she flipped him, so he now lay beneath her, her legs either side of his own. "Fuck," he uttered again, as she leaned back against his thighs and lifted her hips up and down, her stamina surprising him. His hands gripped hard at her slender waist, helping pull her up and down, before his fingertips moved in-between their straining bodies, "If you do that much longer, I'll come apart again," she uttered, watching as he moved them so they were sat up, her legs around his back as he pulled her once again towards him. His mouth claimed hers as they orgasamed together, his teeth drawing blood as he bit her lip as she shuddered against him.

She buried her head into his neck, him still inside her, his hands linked around her back. "Well I can safely say I've now had sex with an Irish man," she uttered, making him shudder as she moved slowly against him again,

"You are insatiable," he almost purred,

"I don't see you resisting," she uttered, as the two of them orgasamed quickly all over again,

"My resistance would only be futile," he admitted, as she climbed off from him, taking him into her mouth as he buried his hands into her hair as she bought him to completion once more.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he uttered, watching as she downed her wine, before lighting the pre-made fire and pulling a blanket over them.

He lay with her sprawled across his chest, his arm wrapped around her back, his fingertips resting lightly on his chest,

"You have to be the most amazing woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting," he admitted, "Don't you dare disappear out of my sight anytime soon,"

She propped herself up on one elbow, running her fingertips across his face, "You are not too bad yourself Mr. Harding," she grinned, groaning as he kissed her so gently again, "And disappear? Why on this earth would I want to do that?"

Hours later, they lay close on the sofa, almost every part of their skin touching, "Happy New Year," he whispered into her hair as he heard her breathing slowing down, knowing she was almost asleep, "I couldn't think of a better way to see in 2015."


	4. Chapter 4

"Happy New Year Patrick," she whispered, her hand still in his, "Any new year's resolutions?"

"To get you to fall in love with me," he told her gently, hoping his honesty didn't cause her to run for the hills,

"Oh… I don't think that's going to be difficult."

The feeling of soft fingers running through her wayward hair caused her to open her eyes. She was momentarily blinded by the sun that shone through the window, escaping through the gap in her curtains, "Morning Connie," her Irish companion smiled,

She found she was unable to wipe the smile of her own face as she leaned up onto her elbow, her hand slipping into his, like they'd done this all before,

"Hi," she smiled,

"It's been longer than I care to remember since I've woken up with such a beauty," he admitted, his Irish accent making her feel all the more attracted to this man that lay beneath her,

"What time is it?" She asked, surprised as he kissed her mouth gently, maybe he had meant what he said about getting her to fall in love with him,

"9," he replied, "What time is your girl coming back?"

"Not until one," she smiled, standing up and holding out a hand to him, "I need to shower,"

He sat on one of her wooden kitchen chairs, watching her blush as she remembered what they had done on her table the night before. His arm took her wrist and pulled her so she sat down on his lap, his fingers playing with the curls that fell around her face, "You know, I can't stop looking at you,"

She smiled, dipping her head and kissing his mouth, "I know… you'll get used to me soon enough,"

He shook his head, "Don't be so sure of that,"

"I'm making a New Years Day buffet for some of my friends, and Grace of course, if you find yourself with nothing better to do…"

He kissed her hands gently, "I'd love too,"

"You're not just saying that? I won't think you're a right bastard if you want to leave this… whatever this is here you know,"

He shook his head, "I'd love to spend today with you," he admitted,

"Ahh… my daughters father and his parents will be here too," she added as an afterthought, "Sorry, I should have mentioned that before, I won't be mad if you need to change your decision,"

He laughed, "Will they mind?"

She shrugged, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his forehead almost platonically, "I don't mind if they do."

It turned out that Patrick was indeed, a great help in the kitchen. He helped her prepare food, set the table and when all was done he poured them both a glass of white. "I need to pop home and change," he told her gently, "I'll be back as quickly as I can… don't go getting drunk without me,"

She smiled, pulling him too her, kissing his mouth gently, "When I'm with you… I…" She shrugged, "I feel incredibly safe… and happy…" she admitted,

He tucked her hair behind her ears, "I won't even go into how you make me feel just yet,"

She winked at him, "Get yourself out of here and changed Harding,"

As she heard a knock on the door, she smiled as she saw Patrick stood there with a handsome smile on his face, "Is it ridiculous that I couldn't wait to get back here and see you?" he smiled, finding the noise coming from within her large house warm and inviting.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gracie… come here, there's somebody I want you to meet," she asked her daughter, who took her hand, and stood shyly next to her mother,

"Hi Grace," Patrick smiled, "I'm Patrick, your mums friend,"

Grace smiled, "Nice to meet you, I like your cuff links,"

Patrick smiled back at her, "Do you know sweetheart, that you look just like your mother?"

Grace looked up at Connie, who winked at her daughter, "thanks, a lot of people say that."

"He seems like a good man Connie," Sam admitted as he placed his daughter down and kissed her cheek, "Just let him know that if he ever hurts you or our daughter, he'll have me to answer too,"

Connie smiled, "I'm sure he knows that from the way you've been watching him all night,"

"He certainly can't take his eyes of you, that's for sure," Sam admitted, "Not that there's anything wrong with that,"

Connie rolled her eyes, "I'll see you next weekend, Happy New Year Sam,"

He smiled, squeezing her shoulder gently, "Happy New Year Con."

Connie watched as Grace whispered something into Patrick's ear, watching as he smiled at her and whispered something back. Connie raised an eyebrow and shook her head as her daughter ran over to her. "Mummy, Patrick wants to take you out for dinner… like a date tomorrow… I said I'd like that… will you go on a date with him?"

Connie laughed gently, before whispering into her daughters ears, who promptly ran over to her mother's only remaining visitor,

"Mum said she'd really like that," Grace smiled up at Patrick, who ruffled her dark hair. She stood with her hands on the work surface, smiling as she felt now familiar arms wrap tightly around her waist, "You have one very lovely, very beautiful daughter there Connie," he whispered into her ear, his lips pressing ever so gently against her shoulder.

She nodded, "She's probably the only person I've done right by in my whole life,"

He took her hands in his, "Forgive me for saying this… but I want us to give this a go," he admitted, "I don't want you to see anyone else, hell I don't want anyone else to even look at you, but even I know I'm going a bit too far with that comment,"

She smiled, "What are you saying?"

He kissed her neck, "I guess I'm too old to ask you to be my girlfriend, so be my partner? Let me date you, fall in love with me, let me fall deeper in love with you,"

"I have Grace," she admitted, "As much as I truly want to give all of myself to you, I have her to think about too,"

He nodded, "I know that, of course I do. I just… Jesus, I never thought last night would happen… I never thought today would happen… but the more time I spend with you, the more time I want to spend with you… am I making any sense?"

She turned to face him and smiled, "You're making sense,"

He tucked her hair behind her ear, "So what do you say? Be my girl, let me love you,"

"Okay," she smiled, "okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who has replied to this, more soon xx

"Mum," Grace uttered, watching as Connie paused the programme that she was watching on the television.

"What are you still doing awake baby? I thought you went to bed hours ago," she responded, pulling back her blanket and watching as Grace jumped in next to her,

"I couldn't sleep… where's Patrick?" She asked, used to seeing her mum curled into Patrick at night.

Connie ran her hand through her daughters long, brown hair, "Got called into work, should be coming back a bit later,"

"I did something bad," she admitted, leaning into her mum and resting her head on her chest,

"You did?" Connie asked, confused as to what she'd done considering it was the Easter holidays and she hadn't been at school,

"Erm… don't be mad,"

"Gracie, I love you far too much to be mad at you," Connie admitted to her beloved daughter,

"I called Patrick dad," she admitted, "Earlier today… you were in the shower and he helped me with my homework… it just came out… I've been thinking about it all day,"

Connie smiled, wondering when her little daughter had become old enough to have such a conscience,

"How did Patrick respond?" Connie asked, aware that he'd been called into work little after she'd got out from the shower, presumably that the reason why he hadn't mentioned it to her,

Grace smiled, "He messed up my hair and said I needed to talk with you about what to call me… but he said it was nice to hear me calling him that,"

"Oh," Connie said, feeling like the air had been knocked out of her lungs at his kind response, "Oh Gracie, it's complicated… I just…"

Grace nodded, "Dad would be sad if he knew I'd called Patrick that, but it just slipped out. It's just I see Patrick every day and he makes you so happy I… sorry mum,"

Connie wrapped her little daughter into her arms and kissed her head, "You don't need to be sorry sweetheart, and I'm pretty sure Patrick thinks of you like his daughter… I just, don't know what to say… I'll talk to your dad,"

"Don't tell him what I said," Grace uttered,

Connie smiled, "Leave it with me baby."

Connie had finally managed to get Grace to go back to bed and she smiled as she heard the front door open. He found her curled up on the sofa and kissed her hair, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, before kissing her cheek,

"I missed you," he whispered, his breathe tickling her cheek, "I need to tell you something,"

She stood up, standing in front of him and running her fingertips across his face, "I need to tell you something first," she admitted, feeling like her heart would burst.

"Are you okay?" He asked kindly, slipping his hands around her waist and pulling her as close to him as he could,

"Grace told me what she called you," she told him gently, "She's been worrying about it all afternoon… she told me what you said to her… I…" She couldn't help the tears that pricked her eyes, "She said you said she should talk to me about what to call her, but it was nice that she called you that,"

He nodded, "That's what I said,"

"Seems like you're more than diplomatic for the both of us," she smiled, beginning to unbutton his shirt, "I…" She shrugged, "You are the only man I've ever let into her life and I…" She laughed through her tears, "I love everything about you, especially the way you treat my daughter. I love watching you work, I love the way you hold me, I love the way you kiss my shoulder before you fall asleep and I…" She shook her head, "I love you," she told him honestly, "You've well and truly succeeded with that New Year's resolution,"

He smiled, his own eyes tearing, "I've loved you since the moment I met you," he admitted, "I love how you stand in the world, I love your eyes, and your smile, I love the noises you make as I kiss your neck, and the way you say my name as we have sex, I love everything about you and I love your daughter, I love the way you love your daughter…"

She took his hand and led him up the stairs, stopping to check Grace was asleep. She closed Grace's door properly, and switched on the bedside lights in her room. He stopped, pulling her into him and pulling her night dress up over her head, "You are so beautiful," he told her, looking at her naked form in the dim light, "I don't think I'll ever get used to how beautiful you are,"

"I'm also very naked next to you," she remarked,

He shook his head, laying her down on the bed and kissing her bare stomach, "You need to be quiet,"

"Hmm… easier said than done."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sam…I…" She shrugged, letting her hands fall with a clap down at her sides, "I have never once told her to call him dad, I wouldn't, surely you know I wouldn't I…"

He shrugged, "I suppose there's nothing wrong with her calling us both dad,"

"I know it's hard," she admitted, "I mean I think I would struggle with her calling Zoe mum,"

"She hates Zoe," Sam smiled,

Connie shook her head, "I wouldn't say hate…"

"You're her only mother Connie," Sam admitted, "You are her favourite person in the world, there is no way she would call anyone else mum,"

"I'm still sorry," she admitted,

"You know I knew it was serious that you let him meet Grace," he told her, "And the fact he's stuck around for the past six months… I knew it was more than lust when I saw him finding it so hard to look away from you,"

"Hold onto him with both hands," he told her, "I've never seen anyone look at you like that,"

She nodded, "I wasn't expecting this," she admitted, "She knows you're her dad though Sam, you are her only dad."

"Where are we going?" Grace asked happily as Patrick appeared at her school to pick her up,

He smiled, "Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded, "Do I have to keep it from mum?"

Patrick smiled, "Only for a few weeks…"

"Erm…"

"How about I tell you what it is and then I'll let you decide whether you should tell her? Put your seat belt on Grace,"

She did as he asked, "We're going to buy your mum a ring… I'm going to ask her to marry me…"

Grace squealed and clapped her hands, her little face lit up so brightly by her smile, "I won't tell her…"

As they entered the jewellers Grace stood closely by him, slipping her hand into his, "You make my mum happy," she told him quietly, "She's always been happy with me… but I see her smiling all the time now,"

"You're very perceptive aren't you?" He smiled, pointing at a ring with a large diamond, surrounded by smaller ones,

"What does that mean?" she asked, making him smile, "Yes, I love that one," she smiled.

"You two are home late," Connie commented as she served up dinner, smiling as Grace wrapped her arms around Connie's waist, "Lots of traffic mum," she said proudly, making Connie smile.

Patrick appeared a few moments later, hanging up his coat and putting away his shoes,

"Hi darling," he smiled at Connie, taking her arm and pulling her into him, "You smell nice,"

"Sit down, dinner's ready," she smiled, kissing his lips gently.


	8. Chapter 8

They walked hand in hand along the Irish countryside. He looked at her and smiled as she caught his eye. She wore a navy blue, Barbour, wax jacket, skinny jeans, red wellies, a tartan scarf wrapped around her neck. To him she looked like she had just stepped out of a catalogue, "I've never seen you dressed like this before," he admitted, stopping and tucking her hair behind her ears, "But you look possibly even more beautiful than ever,"

She pressed the palms of her hands flat into his chest, "I thought you would have got bored of looking at me by now Mr. Harding?"

He took her hands in his own, "Not a chance, looking at you makes me feel so undone,"

"I remember saying something similar to you once," she smiled, before biting her lip. She tiptoed up and kissed his mouth, "I love you," she told him gently, "You make me feel happy,"

He took her hand as they walked, stopping at the small beach, "Good, all that matters to me is that you and Grace are happy,"

She stood with her hands in her pockets, her head tilted sideways as she took the opportunity to watch him as he lay out the blanket onto the soft sand, pulling the food out of the hamper that he'd been carrying. She sat down, opening the sparkling white wine and pouring them each a glass. "Sit down," she smiled, watching as he did so, before she kicked off her wellies and sat so she was in-between his legs, leaning against his chest. He took his hands in hers, removing his sunglasses and placing them on his head.

"Connie, I love you… I know you know that… I've bought you here to ask you something,"

She turned her head, watching as he placed his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a box. Inside it lay a sparkling diamond ring, that unbeknown to her, her daughter had helped to choose, "I love you more than I ever could tell you, will you marry me?" He asked, watching as she stood up, following her lead.

"I…" she uttered, unable to stop the tears from filling her eyes.

"So…what do you say? Will you put it on?" he laughed, his Irish accent faltering slightly,

She nodded, holding out her hand as he got down onto one knee and slid the perfectly fitting ring onto her slender finger. "Stand up," she uttered, laughing against him as he pulled her to him, lifting her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pressed her lips hard against his, the passion exuding from her, making him feel quite weak at the knees.

An hour later, she lay in-between his legs again, his arms wrapped so tightly around her, "Grace," she uttered quietly,

"Helped me pick the ring," He told her, his lips brushing against her cheek.

"Oh," she smiled, watching how the waves crashed lightly against the sand, "You asked her?"

"Of course I did, although she wasn't overly keen on keeping a secret from you Connie,"

Connie laughed, "Was she happy?"

"Yes," he replied sincerely, watching as she ran her fingers over the large diamond,

"After Michael, and Sam, and then John… I…" She shrugged, "I didn't think I deserved this, not like this,"

He kissed her neck, "You deserve anything that makes you smile," he told her gently, "Whoever told you or made you feel like you didn't, is nothing more than a fool."

She bit back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes; she chose instead to run her hand through his hair, before curling closely into his chest. "I could stay here, like this with you, forever," she told him, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him.

He ran his index and middle fingertips across her nose to her cheek bone before slipping them gently underneath her chin, "I want to spend forever with you," he told her, "I came to Holby for a few months max, to try and figure out some sort of life plan… you weren't the life plan I was expecting."

She smiled, pulling him towards her by his shirt and kissing his mouth, pushing him so he lay on the blanket once again, "I'll never sleep with an English man again," she laughed lightly, undoing the buttons on his shirt, watching as he shivered in the cold,

"I'm hoping you'll never sleep with another man again," he grinned, pulling her jeans down her legs, "Jesus woman, these are skin tight,"

"They're called skinny jeans," she uttered, peppering kisses against his hard chest,

"I don't care what they are, I want them off," he uttered into her ear, groaning as she pulled his own jeans from his waist.


	9. Chapter 9

The sight of her little daughter running at her at the airport, made her smile. She dropped her bag onto the floor, which was promptly picked up by Patrick, and bent down as Grace reached her and hugged her tightly, "Hi darling," she smiled, as Grace finally let her go,

"Can I see it? I helped pick," she smiled up at her mum, watching as Connie showed her, her new ring,

"It looks even shinier in real life," she smiled, before letting go of her mum and hugging Patrick, "She said yes then?" Grace whispered as Patrick squeezed her gently, "I told you she would."

Connie watched as Sam kissed her cheek gently, his girlfriend Zoe taking a step back, "Congratulations," he smiled, pulling her into a hug, before stepping back and shaking Patricks hand, "She's yours now, please look after her," he told him gently, making Patrick smile and assure that he would indeed look after her.

They worked side by side in the A and E department, he wore the same shirt he'd worn when he'd first asked her for dinner on New Year's Eve. He winked at her and she blushed, looking away from him before crouching down and adjusting her patient's chest drain. As the surgical team entered and wheeled her remaining patient from the department, Rita left, leaving the two of them alone. She walked over to where he stood and reached for his hand, squeezing it gently. He pulled her into him, pressing his lips against hers, "You got ten minutes?" He whispered into her ear, his wondering hands telling her exactly what he wanted,

"Ten?" she smiled,

"More like sixty," he replied, feeling that familiar feeling in his gut as she inhaled, her breasts rising, her dark eyes looking up at him,

"Yes," she uttered, gently moving his hand away from her breast and nodding at the door.

Once in her office, he locked the door, his mouth quickly finding hers as he pushed her firmly against the cold door, "I want to make you scream," he told her, "I've been thinking about having you in here all bloody shift,"

She smiled, undoing his shirt and his trousers quickly, before sinking to her knees in-front of him. "Fuck," he uttered as she surrounded him, his hands gripping her shoulders firmly. Before she knew what he was doing, he had leant down, pulling her up to him and placing her on the desk. Her clothes were removed within seconds, leaving her naked and exposed on her ridiculously tidy desk.

His fingers slipped in-between her legs making her groan, "Your desk is always so tidy," he commented as his mouth quickly replaced where his fingers had been, "Means I can never sweep anything onto the floor,"

She gasped, "You'd only be picking it up again afterwards," she mused, gasping as his tongue, flicked against her.

"Connie," he uttered, as she pulled him up to her, unable to stop the moan that escaped her lips as he thrust into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist as he lifted her, pinning her against the window, making her shiver as the cold hit her back. She leaned back, rotating her hips, "You are the sexiest, most beautiful woman I've ever met," he uttered, moving her down onto her couch, his weight pushing her down firmly. She rolled her hips, her thrusts meeting his, her head rolling back against the cushion on the couch. They came together, he collapsed onto her chest, her hands wrapping around his now slippery back.

"Fuck," she uttered, making him laugh,

"You're sounding more Irish by the day," he replied, still inside of her and moving much more slowly this time,

"I feel like I'm on fire," she uttered, biting his shoulder as he continued to move above her, moving despite her hips bucking against him once more.

"Patrick," she uttered throatily, screaming as he continued to move, his mouth covering hers as he too came apart above her. She rolled so she lay facing him, her eyes closed, her hair slightly across her face. He tucked her hair behind her ear, slipping from her, his legs in-between her own.

"I couldn't move if I wanted too," she admitted,

"Don't move," he smiled against her mouth, kissing her cheek and holding her head against his neck, "You don't need to move."

A beeping in her pocket, made them jump, especially when his pager went off too. She rolled her eyes, before standing up and dressing in the time he'd taken to put on his trousers. He took her arm and pulled her into his chest, kissing his mouth softly, "You're fucking beautiful," he told her, letting go of her momentarily as he buttoned up his shirt, "I don't think I'll ever be able to stop looking at you,"

She smiled, kissing his mouth, before wiping her lipstick from his cheek, "Come on, we're needed."

"Just…" he uttered, his hands slipping around her waist, holding her tightly to him as she kissed his mouth, "One more minute," he uttered, pushing her against her wall, his hands tracing the outline of her breasts,

"We can't," she uttered as he pulled her skirt back up and her tights down as he undid his zip,

"They can bleep us again," he muttered throatily and she knew in that moment, she would be unable to turn him down, not that one ounce of her being wanted to.

"Fuck," she uttered as he entered her quickly, "No foreplay?" she laughed, rolling her head back against the sofa as he pushed into her firmly,

"No time, no patience," he uttered, watching her as she closed her eyes and tipped her head back as his hands slipped between her thighs.

"You are unreal," he uttered against her neck as she wrapped her legs around him her arms flung over the back of the sofa arm, her breasts against his chest as she moved with him,

They orgasamed quickly, together, his body pushing hers into the sofa as he collapsed against her. "I didn't know pleasure like this existed until you," he uttered, rolling off her and facing her, his fingertips tracing her skin as she closed her eyes,

"We can't have been needed that much, they haven't bleeped again," he whispered as she snuggled into his chest, her arm slipping under his as his own arm pulled her closer to him, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he uttered quietly, unable to take his eyes off her,

"Your language never ceases to amaze me," she whispered, drifting into a comfortable sleep,

He kissed her forehead gently, "go to sleep, we have all night oncall here."


	10. Chapter 10

As he stood looking at an X-ray, he allowed his eyes to drift from the screen and watch Connie as she moved quickly, "Are you going to stand there or will you do me a favour and help me open this chest?" She smiled, winking at him,

"Sorry," he uttered, "We're opening him up here?"

"I was once in the top 5 cardiothoracic surgeons in Europe… I think I can handle it," she replied, watching as he bought a screen around,

"Top 5, Connie Beauchamp, you were once number two," Michael Spence uttered, his American voice filling the busy ED,

"Michael," she smiled, allowing him to kiss her cheek, "Get away from my patient, you are needed over in bed 2,"

He winked at her, "Nice ring, who's the lucky man?"

"That would be Mr. Harding there," Connie smiled, surprising Patrick with her direct response,

"You… Mr. Harding, are a very lucky man," Michael smiled, before winking at Connie, "Fancy a coffee after this shift?"

She nodded, "I do."

She knew he was working a double shift and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind where he sat at the nurse's station, "I'm going for a coffee and breakfast with Michael," she told him quietly, kissing both of his cheeks once, "Don't work too hard,"

As she pulled away from him, he took her hand and kissed it, "I'll try and keep this department in some form of order, have a good morning, I'll see you later,"

She squeezed his hand, before leaning over and kissing his lips gently, "I think I love you more every day," she told him, before winking at him and accepting her coat from Michael.

He placed her vanilla latte down in front of her, before removing his coat and sitting down opposite her. "Your man has a good taste in jewellery," Michael smiled, watching Connie as she looked down at her finger,

"And a good taste in women," she replied, before sipping her coffee, "Thank you for this, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Needed some normality back in my life, I was surprised you left Cardio-thoracic's, I must admit,"

She smiled, "I needed a change, I'm glad I did…"

"Your fiancé…"

"Patrick," she replied,

"He makes you happy doesn't he?" Michael smiled, "I could see it as soon as I saw you, you look happy. Far more so than you ever did with Michael… or Sam for that matter,"

She linked arms with him as they walked down the canal, "He seemed to fall in love with me and accept Grace so easily, it seems almost too idealistic," She shrugged, "I can't help thinking it's all going to go wrong,"

"Hell, you're not used to easy," he told her, "But things don't always have to be so hard, there's nothing wrong with easy,"

"I know," she nodded, "But like you said I'm not used to easy."

He dropped her back to her car and kissed her cheek, "It's been nice to see you Connie, and you make sure that man keeps you happy, it's nice to see you happy."

"We're getting married soon, will you come? I'd like it if you could attend,"

He nodded, a smile on his handsome American face, "Of course… you know if you weren't with him, I may have hit on you myself,"

She rolled her eyes, "We'd kill each other, and you've been hitting on me for years… I never fell for your charm,"

He laughed, "Make sure he looks after you… he'll have me to answer too if he doesn't."


	11. Chapter 11

She let herself into her house, smiling as she saw Patricks coat hung up on the hooks, his shoes put away neatly. She leaned back against the cold door momentarily and smiled as she thought about how different he was from her previous lovers. He was strong, and handsome and funny; he looked after her and her daughter in a way that made it so easy to accept the love he lavished upon them. She took off her own coat, placing it next to his, slipped off her shoes and trod carefully up the stairs. She slipped from her clothes and pulled back the covers, slipping into bed beside him. He turned and pulled her into him, his arms draping tiredly over her waist. She pressed her nose against his neck, "What other profession would be crawling into bed at his time?" she whispered, kissing his neck and his shoulder gently.

He kissed her forehead softly, his hand around her back slipping underneath her bra strap gently,

"I love you," she whispered, noticing how he held her even closer into him.

She woke a few hours later to hear laughing in the kitchen, she shook her head and rubbed her eyes to see Sam and Grace attempting to cook what looked like lasagne. Her kitchen sides were covered in white sauce, pasta sheets across the floor,

"What on earth?" She uttered, unable to hide her smile as Grace ran over and wrapped her arms around her,

"Grace, now I'm covered in flour," she smiled, well aware that her daughter may not greet her like this forever, "Mr. Harding, you have a lot of mess to clean up,"

He shook his head, "That's Grace's job… she was adamant she wanted to make dinner, and even went as far as telling me she knows how to cook… well put it this way she may be as persuasive as her mother, but her cooking skills aren't quite up to scratch,"

"Hey," Grace laughed, before looking up at Connie, "I didn't say I could definitely cook,"

Patrick nodded, "yes… you did…"

"She's nine," Connie laughed, shaking her head incredulously.

"Grace darling, go and shower, I'll help this idiot clean up,"

Grace laughed, "Not my best idea,"

Connie rolled her eyes, before shaking her head, "Go,"

Patrick came over to her, placing his hands either side of her face, pushing her up against the kitchen work surface and kissing her playfully, "Don't be mad, "

"I'm not," she smiled as he lifted her onto the work surface, his hands pulling down her trousers,

"Let me make it up to you," he smiled, his lips pressing against her now exposed breasts, "Let me have you here in the middle of your kitchen… I want you naked against me, I want you to say my name,"

"Jesus, you've undressed me faster than ever," she laughed, sat on the work surface in only her lace knickers, "and this doesn't get you out of the cleaning up." She moaned as his tongue flickered across her nipple, his thumbs caressing her thighs, "We shouldn't do this here," she managed to utter against pursed lips,

He reached over and locked the kitchen door, "You want me to stop?"

"God no," she uttered, "But god forbid Grace tries to come in,"

"We can say we're cleaning… and you know how long that girl takes in the shower,"

Half an hour later, she pulled on her clothes, her breathing heavy. "Jesus woman," he told her, "Jesus Christ,"

"You only have yourself to thank, you started that," she smiled, catching his arm and pulling him to her, kissing his mouth gently,

"Right, I think it's time for a takeaway," Connie uttered, "I can't be doing with tidying up, to cook again, to tidy up again…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Mum, can I watch a DVD in bed?" Grace asked, "Unless you want to watch Frozen again?"

Connie smiled, squeezing her daughters shoulder, "Watch it in bed," she replied, "Night baby,"

Connie leaned down and hugged her daughter, who wrapped her arms around her tightly, "I love you mum," she told her gently,

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Connie asked, "Did something happen at school today?"

Grace shrugged, "One of my friends mum died a few weeks ago, and another one of my friends hates her mum… I just think it's such a shame Annie would do anything to talk to her mum again and Sophie won't even talk to hers. It makes me happy to have you… if something happened to you, would I have to live with Zoe and dad? I mean, I like living here, with you and Patrick. I wouldn't mind living with dad… but not Zoe,"

Connie shrugged, looking up at Patrick who sat quietly on the sofa, trying not to intrude on their conversation, "God forbid anything happened to your mother Grace… you could always live with me,"

Connie felt her eyes tearing up for a reason she couldn't quite put into words. She had felt like this after Grace had called him dad, and she felt overwhelmed once again at his kindness,

"What does god forbid mean?" Grace asked quietly,

"It means hopefully it won't happen," Connie replied quietly, her knees beginning to ache from crouching down.

"I think…" Grace ran over to Patrick and wrapped her arms up around him tightly, before running back over to her mother who pulled her daughter into her arms gently, "I think, I'd like to live with Patrick,"

Connie smiled, struggling to hide her tears from her eyes, "I didn't mean to upset you mum,"

Connie shook her head, "I don't like the thought of leaving you here without me," she admitted, "But I'm fine," She kissed Grace's head gently, "Now go and watch Frozen, otherwise you won't get chance to watch it before bedtime,"

"Connie," Patrick uttered, standing up from the sofa and walking over to her. She looked up at him and shook her head, "I…" she uttered, before laughing lightly, "I'm being silly,"

He tucked her hair gently behind her ears, his lips kissing where her hair had recently been, "I didn't want to intrude on your conversation… but I meant what I said," he told her, watching how glassy tears trailed down her cheeks,

"I would never have expected you to offer something like that," she admitted, "What did I do to deserve you?"

He held her too him, his hand at the back of her head gently, "I find myself asking myself the same every day. I love you and your daughter more than I have ever loved anyone in my life," he admitted, "I didn't think it was possible to feel the way I do about you."

"Stop it," she laughed gently, "After last night's shift, I can't cope with all this emotion."


	13. Chapter 13

He stood in the large church, struggling somewhat to control his erratic respiratory rate. Little over a year and a half ago he had moved to Holby, intending to stay for a few months while he decided upon his next move. He hadn't expected to meet Connie and her daughter, and he hadn't expected to fall so deeply in love. He felt the air leave his lungs and he wasn't sure it was ever coming back. She entered the church, her arm linked with Elliot's, her pretty daughter holding the train of her equally beautiful dress.

She wore a lace dress that stopped just below her neck line, wide, lace straps that stopped just short of capped sleeves. The dress underneath was strapless and tight around her bust, before gliding over her slender frame to the floor. He felt like he could hardly breathe. As she reached him she smiled, unable to resist kissing her daughters cheek, watching as he did the same.

She kissed his mouth gently, making him smile against her, "You look unreal," he managed to utter, his breath catching in his throat,

She looked at the man next to her and smiled. He stood tall, and proud in a well fitted black suit, his shirt well fitted, exactly as she'd expected. His face was serious, his eyes sparkling as he allowed himself to look at her,

He squeezed her hand as she started expressing her own vows,

"I'd almost given up on finding a suitable man to spend the rest of my life with." She began, "And then you turned up in my ED out of nowhere… your green eyes didn't stop watching me for weeks. I'd never seen someone so beautiful, and strong, yet so gentle before. You came into my life and loved me and Gracie so quickly. I love everything about you; I will always love everything about you. You allowed me to so easily become the person I used to be, I owe you everything for that."

"Looking at you makes me feel so undone," he admitted, "I never thought such a beautiful, talented woman like you would ever want a rogue Irish man like me. You made it so easy to fall in love with you, I fall more in love with you every day. I love the way you stand in the world, I love your daughter. I love watching you when you work; you'd told me I soon get over looking at you… I still haven't. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met… you will always be the most amazing woman I've ever met."

Patrick's niece took Grace's and whispered into her ear, "People are crying," she whispered, making Grace smile.

"They look so happy," Grace whispered, "I love seeing mum so happy."

When the vicar told Patrick he could kiss his bride, the church went up in a soft applause. Patrick winked at their friends, before turning around and slipping his hand either side of her face, his lips pressing softly against hers. "You're finally my wife," he told her gently, "For me to protect and love forever,"

"I don't need protecting," she smiled, pulling away from him and taking her hand, "But if I do, I'll let you know," she grinned. She beckoned Grace over and slipped her hand through his, "You look beautiful darling," she whispered as they walked out into the shower of confetti,

"When I get married I hope I look like you," Grace smiled, "You look like a princess."

She hugged her daughter tightly, "Do me a favour and behave for you dad won't you?" Connie winked, kissing her head, "I'll miss you,"

"Skype me when you're there," Grace replied, as Connie raised an eyebrow, "I think Patrick will have to help me with that," she laughed, leaning into her new husbands chest as he hugged her daughter, "We'll see you in ten days,"

"You okay?" He asked as they got into the car, waving at their guests,

She nodded, leaning into his chest, her fingers slipping in-between his shirt buttons, "I know she's nine, but I've never left her for ten days before. She'll be fine, I know," she laughed, "I will be too,"

"You're a good mum," he told her, as she kissed his chest softly,

"And you are a good person," she smiled,

"I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before," he admitted, his hand finding hers and squeezing it against her chest,

"Why didn't we book a night in a hotel, before getting a flight?" She asked, "I wanted to have sex with you on our wedding day, now we have to wait until tomorrow,"

He laughed, "We have the rest of our lives to have sex,"

She rested her head on his chest, and looked up at him, "I'm more than happy with that."


	14. Chapter 14

She threw her phone down onto the bed and adjusted her bikini, before slipping onto his knee as he sat outside on the balcony. She took his coffee and sipped it gently, before running her fingertips gently across his face, "You have a beautiful face," she told him thoughtfully,

He smiled, kissing her mouth, "While you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met,"

"How's Gracie?" He asked, his hands slipping around her ridiculously tanned waist, watching as she pushed her sunglasses up onto her head,

"Missing us, but she's fine… she wanted to go back home to pick up Frozen and a card for her friend, but Zoe wouldn't let her, so she fell out with Sam about it,"

"Did you speak to him?"

"Yes," she laughed, "I told him to let her get her favourite DVD and pick up her card," She shrugged, "I can't comprehend it, she never behaves like that with me,"

"She knows better than that," he replied, a smile on his face, as she turned so her legs were straddling him, "And besides she has no reason too,"

"Come on, we've been here five days and I haven't even had chance to watch the sunset," she told him, pulling a kaftan on over her bikini and holding out her hand. He took a moment to stop and watch her, her pretty face highlighted by her smile, "I'm not going on my own, come on Patrick."

He stood up and took her outstretched hand, pulling her strongly into his chest, wrapping his arm around her, "You look beautiful with a tan,"

She raised her eyebrow, "My freckles seem to blend together, despite the factor fifty on my face," she shrugged,

"Stop covering your freckles," he told her, "I love your freckles almost as much as I love you."

She lay dozing in-between his legs, long after the sun had set. He pressed his lips against her ear, "You need to get up and dressed," he laughed gently,

"Hmmm… "she uttered, opening her eyes and laughing as she realised they were still outside, still completely naked, "I thought I was in bed,"

She curled into him closely that night, "Don't get me wrong, I miss Gracie… but… I've enjoyed having you to myself for these past few days."

He ran his hands through her hair, "I thank whoever is up there for you every day… I've loved you since the moment I met you."


	15. Chapter 15

On the way home, she watched as he pulled up the arm rest, allowing her to cuddle gently into his chest. His arms automatically went around her, his lips pressing gently against her temple, "I love you Patrick," she told him quietly, her eyes closing, "My husband." He couldn't describe just how he felt just then, her words having more of an effect on his than he would ever admit, "You are by far my favourite person in the world," he told her quietly, holding her that bit more closely to him.

"What's up Gracie?" Patrick asked her, watching as Connie's daughter hesitated before leaving the house,

"Mum's ill," Grace told him knowingly, as she got ready for school,

"How do you know that?" Patrick asked,

"I heard her being sick in the night… she's never sick. And she always gets up to say bye to me before school," She replied shrugging, "Will you check on her?"

Patrick nodded, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll look after her. Have a good day at school."

"Con…" He uttered as he stood at the door, watching as she struggled to stand up from the bathroom floor. "Hey… hold on, let me help you." He placed his arms under her neck and the back of her knees and picked her up, "I've never known you to be ill,"

"I'll be okay," she smiled, watching as he placed her on the bed, pulling the covers over her, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

He shook his head, "I've got the day off… was planning on a day in bed with you… this wasn't quite what I imagined,"

She smiled, "I think we may have to rearrange… oh not again," she uttered, leaning over the bed and promptly vomiting into the well placed bowl.

A couple of hours later, he came into their room to see her lay against the cold floor of the bathroom, her hand over her stomach. "Con…" he uttered, kneeling down next to her and placing his hand on her forehead, "I think I may have appendicitis." She rolled onto her back, her head on the cold floor, her knees bent, her feet on the floor.

He nodded, rolling up her top and pressing his hand gently over her stomach, watching as she winced, "Stop," she uttered, "That hurts."

"Okay," he nodded, scooping her up into his arms, "Let's get you into Holby,"

"Gracie," she uttered,

"Leave it with me, I'll call Sam," he told her firmly,

As he placed her into the car, he looked; his face etched with concern as she closed her eyes and gripped her stomach tightly. He placed his hand on her thigh, "You'll be okay," he smiled, "We'll get you fixed soon."

"Connie Harding, 42 year old female, complaining of abdo pain and severe sickness. Has been vomiting for over twelve hours. Pain has increased in the last twenty minutes; she was bought in by Patrick. Sats 90% on room air, BP 90/50, Heart rate high at 130."

"That's not sustainable heart rate with that blood pressure," Patrick added, "She's fit, her heart rate usually sits around 60, her BP is always low,"

Zoe Hanna took his forearm, "You know better than to be a doctor in here with her as our patient," she told him firmly, "Hold her hand and tell her she'll be fine, don't tell us how to work." He nodded, "I need to take this…"

He answered his phone, kissing Connie's cheek, "It's Sam, I'll be back in a moment,"

She opened her eyes momentarily, before nodding.

"Appendix has probably ruptured, we need to get her to theatre… get her prepped," Zoe uttered, before picking up the phone and calling the General Surgical team. "Cal, keep an eye on her, she's hardly managed to utter a word since she got here,"


	16. Chapter 17

Zoe could hear Patrick's voice rising on the phone, "Well Sam, can't Zoe look after her? I can't bring her in here with Connie how she is. You know how she adores Connie; she can't see her how she is now."

Zoe took his arm, "Bring her in here, my shift finishes in ten minutes, I'll take her home with me."

"Connie?" he uttered,

"She's going to theatre Patrick, we think she's ruptured her appendix, go and hold her hand,"

"Fuck," he uttered, "I…"

He stood with his back against the wall, "Jesus Connie," he uttered, jogging down to Zoe Hanna's office, glad he'd got there before Zoe left with Gracie. "Dad?" she uttered, running into his arms, "How is mum?"

"She's in surgery sweetheart; she should be out soon,"

"I'm scared," she admitted quietly, "Mum's never ill, I don't like the thought of her being ill."

He held her daughter to him tightly, "Don't worry sweetheart, your mum would never leave you… she's strong and tough… like you,"

"When can I see her?" Grace asked, "I want to see her,"

"Hopefully tomorrow," he told her gently, "Once she looks a bit more like herself again. Will you be okay with Zoe tonight?"

Grace nodded, holding Zoe's hand tightly as she let go of Patrick, "Zoe's nice, much nicer than dads Zoe… she wouldn't look after me."

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart, ring me if you need me won't you," he told Zoe, watching as she nodded. She kissed his cheek, "She'll be okay, she would never leave you two, or this ED for that matter."

As she was led out of theatre, he breathed a sigh of relief, she looked so pale, and so un-Connie like that it unnerved him. "Patrick," Michael Spence began, "We erm… Connie was pregnant… six weeks… I'm sorry but I…" He exhaled his pent up breathe, "I couldn't save the baby, I tried… but I couldn't" Patrick nodded, "I didn't know she was pregnant… she didn't know she was pregnant."

"She can't have any more children," Michael added, "The risks are too high… sorry mate."

He clicked the rails on the bedside, before pulling them down with a loud click. He sat on the chair next to her bed and took her cold hand in his. "I've never quite noticed just how small and delicate your hands are," he told her gently, "For hands that are so talented… they're so small." He kissed her forehead softly, "In fact, you look so small and unlike you laying here… it's making me worry." He swallowed firmly, trying hard to stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. "The thing is Con… is I can't live without you, I can't live in this world without you…"

"Patrick," she uttered, her eyes opening momentarily, before she winced. He pressed her pain relief for her, watching as she reached out for him, "Grace?"

"With Zoe Hanna, sweetheart," he replied, his hand resting on her forehead, his thumb stroking her skin softly,

"Is she okay?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably, her eyes blinking in the bright light.

"She's just fine," he told her. He leaned in, one hand brushing the hair from her forehead, his other resting gently on her shoulder, "You gave us both a bit of a scare there," he smiled, kissing her mouth gently.

She ran her fingers through his hair, "Sorry," she admitted, her eyes closing as the morphine coursed through her veins, "Fuck my stomach hurts,"

He nodded, "Don't apologise," he smiled, "Close your eyes and get some rest,"

"You won't sleep comfortably there," she almost whispered, "Go home and get some rest,"

He shook his head, "Not a chance my girl… I'll sleep just fine here."


	17. Chapter 18

"Mummy," Grace shouted a few hours later, Connie smiled she couldn't remember the last time Grace had called her that.

"Hi baby," Connie smiled, watching as her daughter sat on the edge of her hospital bed,

"Patrick said you'd be okay, I'm glad you're okay."

"Were you good for Zoe? Where is she?"

"Here," Zoe smiled, entering the room and kissing Connie's cheek, "For someone who's just undergone surgery, you look surprisingly well,"

"Much better than I did yesterday that's for sure,"

"Thank you… for having Grace," Connie told her honestly, "I will of course be having words with her father when I'm out of here,"

"She's a lovely girl Connie, she's a real credit to you, you know. Will you take the next two weeks off?"

"I think I may need too," Connie admitted, watching as Grace ran out to hug Elliott,

"I was pregnant Zo," Connie uttered, "I didn't even realise, and I lost the baby… I've never seen Patrick look so sad,"

Zoe sat beside Connie on the bed, "I'm sorry Connie,"

"I feel sad for a baby that I never even knew about, isn't that ridiculous. Looking at Patricks face so sad, made me want to cry,"

"That's shit mate," Zoe told her honestly, making Connie laugh, watching as Patrick woke up from where he sat, "Told you she'd be okay didn't I Mr. Harding?" Zoe smiled, "I'll have Gracie tonight, I'll drop her round yours tomorrow morning,"

"You don't have too,"

"You need to spend the evening curled up with your husband," she smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She lay in-between Patricks legs, leaning back on his chest. He ran his fingertips gently across her dressing that covered her small scar, "I'm sorry," she uttered, "Maybe if I'd looked after myself better or…"

He shushed her quietly, "It's just one of those things," he admitted, "I have all I ever need here anyway,"

"It would have been nice though wouldn't it," she admitted, looking down at her flat stomach, suddenly all too aware of what he'd lost whilst realising with shocking clarity what she still had.

He nodded, "In theory… although I quite enjoy sleeping a full night through,"

She took his hands in his own, "I really love you Patrick," she told him, "I don't think I've told you that enough as I should recently. But you and Grace are my favourite people in the world." She turned to face him, watching as he pushed her hair behind her ears, "You are so beautiful," he told her,

"Two weeks," she sighed,

"What?" he smiled,

"I can't have sex with you for two weeks… that's fourteen days," she told him, "Have we ever not had sex for fourteen days?"

"Not since we met," he laughed, "But you need time to heal, that means no running for fourteen days either?"

"I'm going to be frustrated," she admitted, "I look forward to it."


	18. Chapter 19

Patrick woke to find his wife was no longer in bed next to him. They had been married for nine years, and he still found himself thanking whoever was up there that she had chosen him to spend her life with. He ran his hands over her pillow, glancing at the picture of himself, Connie and Grace at Christmas last year. It was then he realised why she was awake already, Grace was off to university today. Connie had taken it all within her stride; however her knew just how much she'd miss her beloved daughter. The two of them had stayed close as Grace grew up, he saw first-hand the mother – daughter relationship that had continued to blossom well into Gracie's teens.

"You should have woken me," he told her, his Irish accent, making her smile and turn around.

"You obviously needed the sleep," she smiled, "And we have it pretty much covered,"

"Shall I drive today?" He asked, lifting the last box into the car.

"Where's Grace?"

"Just showering and getting ready," Connie uttered, leaning back against the work surface. He didn't say a word and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his lips against her temple. She smiled, leaning into him, resting her head into his neck, "My life would be so different if I hadn't met you,"

Patrick drove as Connie and Grace spoke about clothes and food and when she was coming home again. He placed a hand gently on her thigh and squeezed it gently as they pulled up outside her university halls. "Well digs, look ten times better than they did when I was at uni," Patrick grinned, winking at Grace.

Connie watched as Grace introduced herself to some of the other students who were living in her flat, "That your mum?" One of the girls, who looked surprisingly similar to Grace smiled, watching as Grace nodded,

"She's a babe,"

Grace laughed, "I'll be back up in a minute, I need to say goodbye,"

Grace hugged Patrick tightly, "Look after mum won't you… she'll say she doesn't need it, but I know she loves it when you bring her tea in bed,"

"You know we will pick you up whenever," he told her, "Just don't come back too often hey,"

Grace grinned, before standing in front of her mum. The resemblance between them was striking, Grace was slightly taller, and a dress size bigger than Connie, but her hair and complexion was exactly the same. "Mum," Grace uttered, her eyes uncharacteristically tearing up,

Connie shook her head, pulling her daughter into a tight hug, "Don't… I'm always at the end of the phone, and you're only one hundred miles away,"

Grace smiled, watching as Connie tucked her hair behind her ear, "I don't say this as much as I should… but you are the most amazing mother I could ever want," she admitted, "You are my favourite person in the world,"

Connie smiled, "And you mine sweetheart, I'll see you soon, have fun. I'll call you tomorrow,"

"It's going to be so weird not coming home to you every day," she admitted, "Love you mum,"

Connie smiled, watching as Grace hugged her once more, before turning and jogging back inside. Patrick, took her forearm and pulled her into him, holding her so closely into his chest. She rested her head on his hard chest, smiling against him as he stroked her hair, "If my staff could see me now," she laughed lightly,

"Oh Connie, your staff think the world of you,"

"My life is so much different now," she admitted, "God, I'm an idiot, she's 18, I just…" She laughed, "Take me home Patrick,"

"She'll be okay, actually she's your daughter, she will be more than okay. She's tough and strong like her mother," he told her, watching as she dozed in the passenger seat. As they pulled up at their home, he opened her door, slipping his hands into her hair, "Home sweet home," he told her, watching as she opened her eyes, "Sorry, I always fall asleep don't I? I'm a rubbish passenger,"


	19. Chapter 20

"So," she smiled, curling up into him on the sofa, his arms holding her so close to him as she pressed her nose against his,

"So?" He smiled, pressing his lips against hers, watching as she slipped her hands underneath his jumper and pulled it over his head,

"Just the two of us for the first time in nine years… do you think you can put up with living with just me?"

"Oh, I can think of worst things in the world," he replied, helping her pull her dress over her head.

They lay completely naked in front of their warm fire, Connie sprawled across his chest, "I can't believe we will have been married ten years this year," she uttered,

"I can't believe we still have sex like that after nine years of marriage,"

"I'm only fifty one," she admitted, "I hope we'll be having sex like that for years yet."

"I love you even more than I did when I first married you," he told her, running his fingers through her now wayward hair,

She propped herself up onto his chest, "You always know what to say,"

He ran his thumb gently across her cheek, "Only to you."

He couldn't help but laugh as Grace came bounding through the door, hands laden with shopping bags, closely followed by Connie. Connie kissed his lips lightly as she came in, "Hi darling," she smiled, "Went out for a coat and came back with everything else besides,"

He kissed Grace's cheek, "Why am I not surprised, nice to have you home Grace,"

Grace smiled, flicking on the kettle, "Why aren't you in bed? Thought you'd just worked a double shift… not that it's not nice to see you," she smiled, watching as Patrick took her mum's hand and kissed her wrist lightly,

"Ten years of marriage and you still kiss each other when you get in," she smiled, getting three mugs out of the cupboard,

"You think he'd be bored of me by now huh?" Connie smiled, leaning into Patrick's chest as he slipped his hand underneath her jumper, his fingers stroking her soft skin gently. She kissed his mouth once, before pulling away and kissing her daughters hair.

"Are we running before lunch?" Connie asked, disappearing up the stairs,

Grace rolled her eyes, "She always runs faster and further than me. You know, I struggle to find…"

"Something she can't do," Patrick finished for her, a smile on his face, "Go and get changed, you can have tea after your run,"

"Are you coming?"

"Not a chance," he laughed.

"Fancy driving along next to us, that way you can save me when I collapse," Grace grinned.

The two of them run side by side, Grace albeit breathing a lot more heavily than her mother. "I'm done," she admitted, "I'll sit here while you run round the lake,"

Grace sat, sipping her water and watching as her mum ran effortlessly around the lake. She tapped at her phone, leaning back against her arms and wondering whether or not to text her dad back.

"How was it?" Patrick asked, serving up a fried breakfast for the two women in front of him, "She runs like a bloody athlete," Grace moaned, "And she refuses to spend time stretching, no matter what I tell her,"

Connie rolled her eyes, "I don't like stretching, don't start using your bloody physiotherapy knowledge on me madam,"

Grace laughed, "alright, alright."


	20. Chapter 21

"Dad text me today," Grace informed them as they ate,

Connie raised an eyebrow, knowing all too well what an absent father he had been recently,

"He wants to go for dinner,"

"Are you going to go?" Connie asked, slipping her fingers through Patricks as he rested his hand on her thigh under the table. She had perfected the art of pretending that Sam's behaviour didn't bother her anymore,

"You know, he's been a pretty much absent father for the past few years, I know he's my dad but…"

"Go and see him Gracie," Connie told her gently, "He still loves you,"

"Not as much as he loves Zoe apparently, who by the way still can't stand me."

Connie laughed, "It's me she can't stand, I think she just doesn't like you by proxy… it means she still has to see me from time to time."

Grace smiled, "Do you still have to spend time with your perfect ex- girlfriend and your daughter?" she imitated, making Connie smile.

She picked up the phone, her heart in her mouth, hardly listening as Cal informed her of the accident that had happened a few roads away. "Oh god," she uttered, sitting down into the chair and searching ineffectively for her car keys,

"Mum?" Grace uttered, her eyes catching the way her mother's face paled, "I…"

"What's happened?"

"Patrick…" she managed, her voice quiet, "He's been in an accident,"

"I'll drive," Grace replied quickly, handing her mum her coat, "Come on,"

"You're seeing your dad baby,"

Grace shook her head, "This is more important."

The unmistakable sound of Connie's heels across the hard floor, made Zoe look up, "Connie… I can't have you being a doctor in here,"

Connie nodded, "What happened?"

"Drunk driver…" Zoe replied,

"How fast?"

"90, 60," she told her gently, "Head on?" Connie asked, as Zoe nodded, "That's an impact speed of 150 miles per hour… fuck… Can I see him?"

"He's ventilated and sedated Con… he has numerous fractures, he's going to theatre in ten,"

"Fuck," she uttered,

"Oh, Patrick," she murmured, pressing her lips against his cold forehead, his usually so tanned face scratched and sore. "What a mess," she uttered, her eyes flicking over the ventilator settings, "He's on Bipap?" She whispered, "Is he taking any of his own breaths?"

"Hard to tell," Zoe replied, "Connie," she replied quietly, nodding at Grace,

Connie held out her hand, pulling Grace into her chest, and holding her tightly, "He'll be okay mum," Grace whispered, "He loves you far too much to leave you here alone,"

Connie's hand held Grace's head to her shoulder gently, "I hope you're right."

Connie sat in the staff canteen; Grace next to her, holding her hand, Zoe sat the other side. "It's been seven hours," Connie uttered her voice quiet. She felt cold, and wrapped her shawl more tightly around her slender arms, "seven hours."

She sat by his bedside, having sent Grace home to get some sleep. Grace had attempted to get her to come with her, but after her attempts were futile, she handed Connie a pillow and a large blanket, "Call me if you need anything mum," she told her gently, kissing her head gently,

"I love you baby, drive safely," Connie uttered, squeezing her daughters hand,

"I love you too."

Connie watched, her eyes filling with tears as she watched Grace lean down and kiss Patricks forehead gently before she left the room.


End file.
